Steve Mikazuchi
Appearance Steve's tan skin is darker than the rest of his teammates. He has midnight hair, parting to the right that almost reaches his eyes. Steve's irises are very light to ice blue, though in other AUs, they have been nullified to a cornflower colour. His build is taller and more lanky, but with enough muscle in the right places. Steve's deltoids, triceps, and gluttious maximus are his best features. Steve is often seen sporting a collared salmon shirt, with differentiating blazers, most often violet and black. Other instances, he dons a navy hoodie, jeans and a plain shirt, along with headphones. He is the one of the few in his group that are comfortable with crossdressing. Steve is seen with a bright smile, though half-lidded eyes, as if he was thinking of something lustful. His fighting costume is a heavy, faded blue winter coat that reaches mid-thigh. It is belted at the waist, with two attatched loops. A breastpocket on the left side of his coat attaches a medal. Both his goggles and gloves are black. He lastly sports knee-high, military-like boots. This is the same costume he wears when participating in the tournament in which the Ultimate Team reconciles. Personality More enthusiastic and optimistic. A little less self confident due to friends being better than him. Relationships Terrence Akiyama His once lover Krystal Peridot His adopted sister ---- Kisumi Shigino Rin Matsuoka Trivia *Steve was created as a second persona for reading Rin x Readers and other self-insert fanfictions. *His Pokemon Motif is a Sealeo *Steve would have been a Normal Type Specialist if the creator didn't notice the trends with the eye colour *It was proposed that Steve and Terrence would be brothers, but was scrapped the same hour it was idealized *Steve is jokingly stated as the love child of Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya *His last name, Mikazuchi was derived from Kagura Mikazuchi from Fairy Tail *Steve owes his attributes to Oikawa Tooru from Haikyuu, and N. Italy from Hetalia. '' *One of the other collaborators (nicknamed) Olive-san, had left a more accurate decription of Steve: **''Steve is the one and only omega-child of the elite smoke-boar. Like the renown Uni-Elephant-Cat-Pegasus and the feared Bipedal-Uni-Fish-Crocodile: The almighty Steve was born from the dying screams of the impaled smoke-boar, however; unlike his deformed kin; Steve was a perfect human… in appearance. Deep inside, he possessed the power to destroy the fabric of reality itself. This power, so feared yet held in reverence by the gods of the furthest ring, pursued Steve in an attempt to claim this awesome power for themselves; and seal it deep away, in the fires of Rodrom. {Btw, if you get the reference you get: VirtualCookie x10}! As this power could not be destroyed completely, the hellish depths of Rodrom could be the only place the power could be adequately stored. However, Steve was cunning: more cunning than the Uni-Elephant-Cat-Pegasus and the Bipedal-Uni-Fish-Crocodile combined! {Albeit, they were both rather stupid} and he sensed the disturbance in the force. The gods of the furthest ring were after his power. Steve was outraged, he was furious! And he was amused. As you can see, the gods of the furthest ring had underestimated our Steve: a being capable of destroying of destroying worlds, universes; reality itself! Steve chuckled to himself: and with one fatal blow, destroyed the gods of the furthest ring pursuing him. Steve was unstoppable, IS unstoppable. Steve will rule. Category:Ultimate Team Category:Male Character